


of sleepy boys and blanket-forts

by cinvmatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Domestic Avengers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Worried Bucky Barnes, bucky gets worked up over small things but that's okay, but the avengers are gucci now, i live for bucky and peter being buddies, idk when this is in the mcu timeline, infinity war? never heard of her, maybe after hoco?, they love peter so much, y'all can tear trans peter parker from my cold dead trans hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinvmatic/pseuds/cinvmatic
Summary: peter is sleeping soundly, wrapped in an extremely large grey sweater and wearing a pair of iron man themed pyjama bottoms. next to him is bucky, curled into a ball and holding onto a blanket, legs intertwined with the snoozing teenager's.steve’s heart clenches at the sight.[or: bucky is worried, peter is tired and steve just got home from a mission]





	of sleepy boys and blanket-forts

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by peter parker is an avenger by sunsroom (read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569668/chapters/25994403))

Steve was sent out the night before. Tony desperately needed his help with a mission, so he'd immediately suited up and made his way half-way across the world, no questions asked. 

Now, after over 24 hours of fighting drones non-stop and ignoring multiple cuts and bruises, he finally manages to make his way into the tower with minimal assistance from the Medical Team. He enters the elevator, and within seconds it pings to signal he’s arrived at his destination. He steps out into the living area of his and Bucky’s floor, squinting as he walks further into the room. The lights are dim, almost completely out, and you could probably hear a pin drop. Obviously, Bucky and Peter hadn’t woken up yet. 

The three had been hanging out for most of the previous day before Steve was called, and they had spent the majority of the time watching movies and dozing off on the couch. Stepping quietly through the corridor, Steve wonders what the other two had gotten up to since he left. 

He makes his way to the lounge, fully expecting it to be empty due to the lack of Peter and Bucky’s (often annoying) loquacity. Instead, he’s met with an abundance of sofa cushions, blankets, pillows and apparently spider webs that are clearly being used to keep the gigantic fort in the middle of the room standing. 

Lifting one of the blankets, Steve takes a peek inside.

Peter is sleeping soundly, wrapped in an extremely large grey sweater and wearing a pair of Iron Man themed pyjama bottoms. Next to him is Bucky, curled into a ball and holding onto a blanket, legs intertwined with the snoozing teenager's.

Steve’s heart clenches at the sight, though he can’t say he’s surprised that this is where the boys ended up. 

“Buck? Bucky, it’s time to get up,” Steve calls softly into the fort.

He watches as Bucky’s dark, messy hair falls in front of his face when he sits up, and a laugh escapes his throat at the groggy look his friend gives him.

“Steve? You’re back?”

“Yes love, it’s morning. You and Pete should get up.” The blonde man can’t help the fond look he shoots his partner, still cuddled up to the kid. After all Bucky’s been through, he deserves comfort from someone other than Steve.

They sit like that for a few peaceful minutes, Peter’s soft snores breaking the silence whilst Bucky occasionally drifts off with said teenager still in his arms. Steve watches the two quietly, before his brain finally processes the sight in front of him and he breaks the calm atmosphere.

“Hey Buck? Did Peter take off his binder before you guys went to sleep?”

Realisation dawns over the former’s face and he properly wakes up, instantly alert. He knows Peter isn’t at that much risk; he rarely wears the binder longer than he should, and when he does his enhanced healing takes care of any minor damage it may cause. That doesn’t make him any less worried, though.

“Buck?”

Bucky snaps out of it and lifts his gaze to Steve’s.

“I, uh… I don’t know? We were both really tired. He could’ve, but I don’t remember. Fuck, I’m so sorry, I should’ve reminded him-”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Steve tries his best to reassure the man in front of him, “you know he’ll be fine, you know that."

He pauses, and the look on Bucky's face shows that he isn't convinced.

"Do you wanna wake him up and check, just in case?”

The brown-haired man merely nods and detangles himself from the boy, shaking his shoulder.

“Pete? Peter, time to get up kid,” Bucky nudges the sleeping form next to him, a grin falling across his lips as Peter groans in response.

 “Dad…Five more minutes…" 

Bucky’s jaw goes slack and Steve huffs out a laugh.

“Oh my god, did he just call you-”

“Shut up. I- stop laughing! We have much more pressing matters to attend to.”

Steve can’t help the permanent look of amusement on his face as Bucky tries (and fails) to get the teen awake. _This is golden._

After a solid five or so minutes, Peter finally gives in and opens his eyes.

“Bucky?”

Bucky smiles. “Yeah buddy, it’s me. Did you take off your binder last night? Like, before we went to sleep?”

Peter frowns at the concern that laces Bucky’s voice. “Um, yeah. I took it off after we ate.”

Relief floods through the older man’s veins, and he nods.

“Good. That’s good. I… yeah.”

A hand reaches out and rests on Bucky’s knee, squeezing lightly. He looks up to see the half-asleep teenager looking at him with his brows furrowed.

“Are you okay? Why were you so worried?”

Bucky looks back down at his lap.

“I just… didn’t want anything bad to happen. To you. Because of me.”

“But it’s just a-”

“I _know_ , but I’m the adult here. I’m meant to be looking out for you and you could’ve, like, I don’t know, broken a rib or something all because I forgot to remind you to take it off-”

“It’s okay. Bucky? It’s fine, I’m fine, you did good. You woke me up to check.” Peter interrupts Bucky’s rambling, sending him a reassuring smile and patting his knee affectionately.

“He’s right, Buck.”

Peter, completely unaware of Steve’s presence in the room, jumps about ten feet in the air at the voice. 

“ _What the fuck?_ Steve-”

“Language!”

“-you can’t just _do that_ , oh my god, you scared the shit out of me-”

The sound of Bucky’s laughter fills the room as he tries to calm the panicking teen next to him. Steve crouches down to finally enter the fort, pulling both boys into his arms and letting out a sigh as they both lean into the touch. His hand instantly finds his way to Bucky’s hair, and Peter watches the two men in awe.

_They really are perfect for each other._

Peter moves his gaze to Steve. “So what time is it? When did you get back?” 

“I just got back. It’s about eight-thirty,” Steve answers, looking down at the boy.

Peter hums and closes his eyes once more. Steve moves his stare to Bucky, sighing when he sees that the man has fallen back asleep.

If Tony walks in on all three of them sleeping soundly a couple of hours later, he doesn’t mention it. He might ask FRIDAY to take a photo though, and he might send said photo to May, but nobody needs to know that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to end this so uh?  
> find me on the hellsite known as tumblr: cinvmatic.tumblr.com


End file.
